


Starry-eyed

by Janusa



Series: Flash Bang Bingo (team orange) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec!Gamora, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, M/M, Magnus!StarLord, Pelvic Sorcery, Space AU, is basically fluff and nonsense in space, more mentioned characters - Freeform, that says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Magnus tries to teach Alec to dance. Alec accuses him of (pelvic) sorcery.For the Flash Bang BingoTeam Orange.Square: Space AU.





	Starry-eyed

**Author's Note:**

> This got out of hand.  
> PS. Alec wants some of that sorcery.

 

Magnus rested his elbows on the rail and observed the Veil Nebula. It always made him feel better. Its immensity was a haven. Its colors; blue, magenta and a hundred of hues more Magnus’ humans' eyes couldn’t discern. The parts they intertwined and the parts that split, brought him peace. 

They had, finally, the gem on their hands. They had arranged an appointment with the buyer and would see him tomorrow morning. At least for that night, they could make a stop and relax a little.

Clary and Simon had gone to get some food, and Raphael was probably enjoying the few time alone he could get, confined in the ship.

“Hey.” said a voice that had become familiar for him in the last days. Alec stood next to him, in his usual soldier-like posture.

If someone had told him two weeks ago that he would have liaisons with a Nephilim in or out of the bed, Magnus would have laughed because it was just impossible.

Nephilims were stiff, arrogant, and thought they were lords and masters of all the universe. Well, technically, they owned half of the galaxy, but it was just for their dirty ways. The Clave would buy the rulers or make up attacks against his people or planet and counterattack. The Nephilim was a warrior race so, most of the time it was over even before it started. They had lots of ways to get more territory and power.

Nevertheless, Alexander Lightwood had proved to be different from his people; he was loyal, honest and kind, even if his manners were a little rough.

“You risked your life… for this?” he asked, taking the Walkman in his hands.

Magnus nodded. They had had to escape out of prison but he would have had to be dead before leaving his mix-tape behind. “Why is it so important?”

Magnus sighed and debated between telling Alec or not the truth. However, when Magnus looked up at Alec, he thought (not for the first time), that he could never lie to those impossible hazel eyes.

“My mother gave it to me. The same day she… that she passed away.” Magnus bit his lower lip. Each time he talked about his the lump in his throat appeared. “It was also the day I was taken.” he added, just to say something else.

Alec touched his forearm. Magnus discovered that the Nephilim wasn’t exactly the touchy type, in the short or long time that they had been traveling together. His personal space was extremely important for him, as he had clarified to Simon more than once, who seemed determined to become Alec’s friend.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude.” said Alec, squeezing his forearm and then dropping it. Magnus wished he didn’t.

“You didn’t. I chose to share.” and then, out of the blue, he asked Alec. “Wanna listen?”

Magnus was surprised by his own offer. He never, in his whole life, had allowed anyone to listen to the mix-tape his mother especially made for him. It was far too personal, too intimate. And yet, here he was, offering Alec to listen after barely knowing him for more than one week.

Magnus told himself that he did it because Alec understood how important was family to him. After all, Alec joined him and betrayed the Clave for his family.

The Clave was the organism that the Nephilim,  they sentenced Alec’s mother to death, accusing her of high treason when she decided that couldn’t stand anymore the Clave’s _procedures._ Now Alec was looking for his siblings, the four of them left Idris after their mother’s death and Magnus hadn’t exactly clear this part but somehow they separated in the way.

More rumors said the buyer, a Seelie called Meliorn, had information about Alec's siblings' whereabouts. He was an old acquaintance of Alec’s sister, Isabelle… or was of his brother, Jake? Honestly, Magnus couldn’t remember.

Alec never talked about his father, though. Magnus had heard rumors about him being in a high position inside the Clave and he wondered why did he leave them to do what they did to his wife, to his kids.

He came back to the present when Alec nodded. “Sure, what is it?”

“A Walkman.” and it obviously meant nothing for Alec. “You put these on, press ‘play’ and music starts playing.”

Alec flinched slightly when the music started to play, surprised by the sudden sound. He pressed the headphones closer to his ears to listen better to the music. “It’s nice!” Alec screamed.

“I know.”  Magnus lowered the volume a bit so Alec would hear him better.

Magnus told Alec about _Footloose._ It became obvious Alec didn’t know any human expressions, and he found hilarious and endearing to see him worried about people with sticks up in their asses.

“I’m a magnificent dancer, you know.”

“I can’t dance.” commented Alec.

Magnus squealed, outraged. “What? Why?!”

“We are warriors, music and dance are not precisely part of our daily lives.”

“I’ll have to fix it, then. Look at me and try to repeat what I do.” Magnus started to sway his hips and shoulders, in a slow but rhythmic motion. “You are doing it well.” he praised Alec when the man caught the movement and repeated until he got it right. “Now, the next step.”  

Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s waist and the other stiffened, Magnus caressed him with his thumb and Magnus almost felt him melting under his touch.

This wasn’t the first time Magnus crossed paths with a Nephilim. They were beautiful, he wouldn’t deny it, with their skins full of black ink patterns that shone like if someone had thrown glitter to them.

Alec’s skin, however, was something else. It reflected galaxies, Magnus wondered how was that even possible? During their journey, he had spent hours looking at the marks, especially the one on Alec's neck. It was… hypnotizing. Magnus tried to find some explanation to the phenomenon, maybe the light reflected in their skins or something, but if Magnus had learned anything since he had been abducted, was that some things don’t have an explanation.

Magnus wasn't sure if was Alec or him who moved first, but their faces were just inches apart. Alec’s eyelashes brushed his cheekbones, he was looking down Magnus’ lips. Magnus wanted to kiss him so badly and if he wasn’t misreading Alec's shivers, he wanted it too.

Magnus was leaning in but suddenly felt his body being pushed against the rail.

“I know who you are Magnus Bane!” Alec screamed. “And I am not some starry-eyed waif here to succumb to your... your pelvic sorcery!”

“That’s not what’s happening here.” he lifted his hands in surrender, barely containing his laugh because;  _pelvic sorcery._  “I can certainly do magical things with my pelvis but no one has ever complained. So, go on, please. Tell me, who am I?”

A misstep and he would fall for hundreds of feet. It wasn’t something Magnus was keen to experience in the near future.

“You are a thief and a seducer.” he said through gritted teeth.

“Well, the first is true. About the seducer part, that’s just people’s default reaction to me.” he shrugged. “I’m just my charming self.”

“Then why my body feels so hot?!”

Magnus laughed, delighted by Alec’s words and the man eased his grip on his jacket.

“Well, Alexander.” he took Alec’s hands on his and uncurled them, taking a step closer to the Nephilim. “You, tell me that.” Alec didn’t answer, though, and his expression turned genuinely worried. Magnus added. “It’s attraction, sweetheart.”

Alec frowned, not satisfied with Magnus’ answer, apparently.

Magnus knew Nephilim were extremely rational beings and most of the time reproduced just so their kind wouldn’t extinguish, not because they were in love or such. Still, they felt, right? Alec had expressed his love for his siblings more than once. Maybe, he was not familiar with sexual attraction.

“No… I’ve felt attraction and this is not it. This is far more intense.”

Alec’s lack of filter and innocence when it came to some subjects, as well as his tenacity and more virtues never failed to take the air out of his lungs but somehow he managed to talk.

“Then, that’s a good thing” Magnus didn’t know it was possible but Alec’s frown deepened. “Because I feel the same way.”

Alec’s expression morphed from conflicted to confusion to deep concentration to understanding. All of that in ten seconds. It was incredible to watch, when he did it to the last phase, a smile spread across his face. Magnus had never seen a smile like that one in Alec’s face. It brightened his face, made him look younger and lighter, like the weight on his shoulders was less.

“I’m still not sure what that means,” murmured Alec while he rested his head on Magnus' shoulder, probably to hide the pink blush that had covered his cheeks. Alec intertwined their fingers together and Magnus’ heart beat faster. “But I’m happy.”

“I’m happy too, Alexander.”

Magnus rested his free hand on Alec’s waist and started to sway to the rhythm of _Hooked on a Feeling,_ playing on the Walkman. Magnus chuckled.

“What?” asked Alec, his lips brushed Magnus’ neck and he shivered.

“Nothing, I just… like that song a lot” 

“The melody is pleasant.” he agreed and Magnus smiled due to his choice of words.

Two songs later, when their lips brushed, in a touch so soft that could barely be considered a kiss.

When the time to sleep came, they went together to Magnus’ room and laid on his bed. Their fingers laced and their faces close, so close that Magnus was sure he could see the universe in Alec’s eyes.

Magnus had known Alec for very little time but in the moment that his heart whispered,  _Yes, mom, this is. This is the one._ He somehow knew it was true.


End file.
